


watered down

by thankyouforexisting



Category: Countdown to Countdown (Webcomic)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddling, Explicit discussions of consent, Fluff, Hickeys, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Possessiveness, Shower Sex, Undressing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouforexisting/pseuds/thankyouforexisting
Summary: Iris sits on the toilet seat as Lillium undresses.There’s a certain grace to Lillium’s movements that Iris could never imitate, something primal and effortless which catches his attention immediately. Iris can see it when Lillium’s walking ahead; while he talks to important people at the camp and they all stop to listen; during times when their lives are in danger. He’s strong, swift, effective.That’s all gone now.Lillium is smiling as he takes off his shirt, struggling with the buttons. His fingers are shaking too bad to be useful, though. It doesn’t help that every five seconds, he stops to kiss Iris again, a stupid grin on his face.Iris shouldn’t feel as giddy as he does when Lillium’s useless because of him. But he does.(Iris shouldn’t feel a lot of things for Lillium, but there’s just no helping it. It’s Lillium.)





	watered down

**Author's Note:**

> vel's fault

Ever since Iris remembers (and that’s not much time, to be fair), he’s loved water.

 

Inside the testing centre, his nightmares were plagued by scorching fire. It burnt like Greek fire, impossible to put out. Around him, ashes were the only witnesses, and his body hurt all over, shards of scorched remains burying into his skin. Using his powers every week meant that he had to face it constantly, that running away felt shameful and cowardly, instead of the natural reflex his body was telling him it was. Iris got burnt, and cried.

 

After a few months, he learnt to stop crying.

 

Water, in its refreshing coolness,  was a respite from the soaring heat and the flames around him. It brought unending relief, insulated him from the horrors. They had private bathrooms next to each of their rooms, but the water supply was controlled, so he had to takes quick, efficient showers and wash his hands with a purpose. He never got to stand under the flow from the showerhead, to let it flow down his back and make him shiver in a way that wasn’t unpleasant. And yet, he’s always  _ wished _ to.

  
  


…

 

Iris and Lillium share a house, in the Oregon safe camp.

 

It’s not usually like that, though. The whole population is gathered in an abandoned housing estate that can fit about two hundred people, and most of the residents get sorted into 4 person groups that live together. That way, tasks are distributed in each household, and there’s space enough for everyone. Families that come as a whole can also stay without having to separate. Honestly, the system works.

 

But Lillium is apparently some sort of powerful person around this place, because they manage to find a place just for the two of them, and no one even bats an eyelash. They carry their luggage (which consists on some clothes Lillium picked up, and Iris’s backpack) into the small house. There’s a front door, a bathroom, and some furniture that looks like it didn’t rot ten years ago.

 

It also happens to be a one bedroom.

 

Iris raises his eyebrows when he realizes that, feeling a smile tug at the corner of his lips. Oh,  _ Lillium _ , unable to be subtle.

 

“Y-yeah, I noticed..” Lillium scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, his cheeks flushed. He stands in the middle of their newly-acquired living room, shuffling his feet. “But don’t worry, I’m a gentleman. I can sleep on the couch.”

 

God. Lillium’s always so flirty, so flamboyant and bright,  that it’s hard not to let himself smile when he goes quiet and considerate, when he thinks of Iris before anything else. A silent certainty. Sometimes Iris just...he just remembers, that Lillium cares. That Lillium asks before anything, that he holds his lips just right next to his and murmurs, “Do you want this?”.

 

“Don’t worry.” Iris steps closer to Lillium, links their hands together. Lillium’s hands are rough, compared to his own, despite the fact that he has callouses from holding his paintbrush. He threads their fingers so that they’re touching as much as possible. His skin heats up.  The boy gazes down at him, pupils wide. He can feel Lillium’s breath hitch, and smiles. “One bed is enough.”

 

…

 

As it turns out, Iris isn’t the one who has trouble sharing a bed.

 

“Iris,” Lillium whines, pouting. He brushes Iris’s leg with his own sadly, in an attempt to move him. “Can’t you just scoot a little to the left?”

 

“Lillium, this is how I sleep. If you have a problem with it, the couch is  _ right there _ .”

 

“But I want to hold you!” Iris’s chest is warm. He’s such a fool.  “And cradle you in my arms! It’ll be romantic!”

 

He mumbles, “Shut up, I’m tired.

 

Their bed isn’t too big, just barely so that two people can sleep together without anyone suffocating anyone, but well. Iris likes to spread out, a little bit. Not anything too much, and the twins never complained about it (or, maybe, just a few times). It’s not his  _ fault _ that Lillium can’t deal with it. If he wants to sleep with Iris, he’s going to have to compartmentalize.

 

“You’re taking up all my side.” Lillium pokes at Iris’s arm, sniffing dramatically. “I am being banished from my own home, by my own boyfriend.”

 

“Tragic,” Iris deadpans.

 

“You don’t really  _ want _ me to leave.” He rests his chin on Iris’s forearm. Even in the dark, Iris can tell Lillium is waggling his eyebrows. He knows the guy too well. “ _ Somebody _ jumped at the chance of getting all close and personal with  _ this _ hottie.”

 

Iris turns so that they’re facing each other, letting out a sleepy sigh. He’s glad Lillium can’t see him flush at his words, that’d only make him even _more_ smug. Finally, grumbling about _stupid_ _boyfriends_ and _should’ve slept with Begonia_ , he shuffles back towards his side, curling up into a ball.

 

“Hey,” Lillium whispers. He’s followed him across the bed. Chapped his lips are next to Iris’s ear. Iris shivers. Very carefully, Lillium wraps his arms around Iris, resting his arms on his waist and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “Is this okay?”

 

Iris swallows. His heartbeat’s going out of control. “Y-yeah.” 

 

Once again, he’s reminded of how utterly inappropriate it is to compare Lillium and the other guys he’s fucked, as if they could ever be on the same level. As if they had anything in common. His body aches for Lillium, in a way that shakes him from head to toe and makes his head swim. It feels like he’s been submerged in deep water, tingling all over, and though there’s no denying his excitement, an undercurrent of calmness lets him give in. Lets him close his eyes and shift even closer still, press their hips together. Lets him dare to tentatively lick Lillium’s neck.

 

“Jesus, Iris.” Lillium trembles, audibly swallowing. “I thought you were tired.”

 

Just for that, Iris bites down, just hard enough to sting, and Lillium whimpers. It’s a small, desperate noise, accompanied by his fingernails digging into Iris’s back, almost fighting to keep his composure. Iris smirks. He can  _ try _ .

 

Iris wonders, is he leaving a mark? Will everyone see it tomorrow, in the crowded mess hall? Lillium wears his collars short, so it’d be visible unless he specifically covered it up. And… well. Iris wants to sit next to him, feel eyes on them, wants to grin into his plate as people raise their eyebrows. Wants for the bruise to turn purple and stay for days. He wants Lillium to enjoy it, to be proud of being with him. Wants so much that it scares him, sometimes.

 

Lillium tastes like salt and sweat.

 

“Fuck,” his boyfriend’s hip buck against him, and Lillium touches his head gently, tugs up at his hair without any strength. “Iris, please let me kiss you. I- I need to kiss you  _ right now _ .”

 

Iris pulls away, taking in ragged breaths, and nods fervently. “Y-yes.”  Leans in closer when Lillium grabs his chin in his hands, pressing his fingertips against his skin. Parts his lips in anticipation. 

 

Lillium doesn’t kiss him right away, though. He pauses, for a moment, and Iris can feel his gasps on his cheek. He murmurs, voice cracking in wondrous amazement, “You’re so beautiful.”

 

And then Iris can’t wait anymore. Has to breach the distance between them,  _ needs _ to wrap his arms around Lillium’s neck. Holds on furiously and  _ moans _ as his boyfriend rushes up to meet him, warm and soft and gloriously,  _ gloriously _ gentle.

 

They thrust into each other, sending electric shocks down Iris’s spine. Everything is hot, so hot, it’s making his pulse race and his breath cut off. Lillium kisses his neck, leaves spit everywhere but it feels so  _ good _ .

 

“Holy mother of God,” Lillium pants, trembling and allowing Iris to bite at the underside of his ear. “I - Iris, If we continue this, I’m not gonna last much longer.”

 

“H-how will you cope?” Iris stutters, eyelids fluttering. “Oh, coming is the worst.” 

 

He suddenly realizes. “Hey,” he nips Lillium’s cheek. “I’m not cleaning up, I’m too tired.”

 

“Yeah.” Lillium swallows. He doesn’t take his eyes off of Iris’s chest, presses his hand against his sternum. Iris shudders, arches into the touch without thinking about it., even through the fabric of his t-shirt. “Y-yeah, I get it.” He looks up, a hooded gaze filled with promise. “Shower?”

 

…

 

Iris sits on the toilet seat as Lillium undresses.

 

There’s a certain grace to Lillium’s movements that Iris could never imitate, something primal and effortless which catches his attention immediately. Iris can see it when Lillium’s walking ahead; while he talks to important people at the camp and they all stop to listen; during times when their lives are in danger. He’s strong, swift, effective.

 

That’s all gone now.

 

Lillium is smiling as he takes off his shirt, struggling with the buttons. His fingers are shaking too bad to be useful, though. It doesn’t help that every five seconds, he stops to kiss Iris again, a stupid grin on his face.

 

Iris shouldn’t feel as giddy as he does when Lillium’s useless because of him. But he does.

 

(Iris shouldn’t feel a lot of things for Lillium, but there’s just no helping it. It’s  _ Lillium _ .)

 

“You know.” Iris raises his eyebrows, points at his crotch. “I’m falling asleep here.”

 

“I’m  _ trying _ .” Lillium sniffs dramatically. He slides off one of his sleeves. “Just because you only sleep with only a t-shirt and your briefs on  _ to torture me _ -”

 

“Oh my god, you self-centered brat.” Iris looks away to hide his smile. He might have been trying that out lately. Lillium doesn’t need to know. Apparently, it works. “Whatever, I’ll help you.”

 

“Oh  _ now _ , you’re helping.” Lillium brandishes his shirt in his hands, proudly showing off his naked chest as if it’s an incredible accomplishment. To be fair, it does make Iris swallow, his heart skipping a beat. Lillium winks. “Just gotta work on these pants, baby.”

 

Iris stands up, still smiling despite himself. “Don’t call me baby, White.”

 

It’s just as he’s moving to help, marvelling at the fluttery feeling in his chest, that Lillium trips over his own pajama pants, stumbling and falling. He ends up face-first on the tiled floor, his ass half-way exposed.

 

“Help,” Lillium’s muffled voice mumbles before Iris has any time to react. “I’ve fallen for you and I can’t get up.”

 

There’s a beat of silence, for a few seconds.

 

And then Iris is laughing so hard he can’t breathe, his cheeks hurting from how long he’s been grinning. He kneels down on the cold floor, still cackling, and gently lets Lillium support himself until he’s on his knees with him, rubbing at the side of his head. His boyfriend smiles sheepishly. Iris, because he’s a fool, a very big fool, kisses him.

 

The tiles are cold, and his legs are freezing, but Lillium is warm. He’s warm and he’s  _ there _ , beaming right into their kiss, tugging at the edge of Iris’s t-shirt. Seems like he doesn’t fumble half as much when he’s undressing someone other than himself, because soon Iris is shivering in the bathroom with just his briefs on.

 

“Hey,” Lillium murmurs, kissing his shoulder. Iris shuts his eyes, cranes his neck back and whines. “You sure you want to do this?” Lips on his throat.

 

“Yeah,” Iris whispers back, pressing their foreheads together. “Yeah, Lillium. Now get me under hot water before I die of hypothermia.”

 

“Yes, sir.” Lillium grabs him by the waist, and hoists him up without warning. Iris squeaks, hanging on to Lillium’s bare back with as much strength as he can.  _ Jesus _ . “Operation: get my boyfriend all warm and wet is go!”

 

“If you drop me,” Iris growls. “I will get an axe from a painting and kill you with it.”

 

Lillium waggles his eyebrows. “You like to get a little violent in the bedroom?”

 

“We’re literally in a bathroom.”

 

Lillium sets him down on the shower stall, using the opportunity to kiss his chin. His lips are wet with Iris’s saliva, and a tingle runs down his back. “Touché.” He gestures at Iris’s briefs, tugs at them. “These okay to go?”

 

“Y-yes.” Iris can’t look down. He’s pretty sure he’s hard as a rock. At least Lillium is, too? “Yeah. Sure. Can yours?”

 

“You betcha,” Lillium slides both of their underwear off, throwing them on the floor ( _ he’ _ s going to do laundry after this, the cheeky bastard). Iris steps backwards, swallows, and switches the water on.

 

It’s warm, thank god. Droplets of heated up water fall suddenly on Iris’s face, drip down his skin, make his heartbeat speed up. His eyes are closed. For a while, he just lets the quiet sound of the liquid flowing down his body ease him, relax him. This is something he’s wished for since he first got into the testing centre. He can waste as much water as he please. There’s going to be  _ come _ in this water, if things go according to plan. And he doesn’t care.

 

Lillium murmurs, “Don’t need porn when you can have Iris Black in your shower.”

 

Iris’s eyes snap open at that. He splashes his boyfriend, biting his lower lip not to laugh. Lillium howls, much too loudly to ever be in pain. He hurries to where Iris is standing, careful not to slip, and wraps his arms around him. 

 

Iris looks at him.

 

He’s seen Lillium naked before, now. It’s not the first time, when he was hesitant and nervous but bumbling with excitement, bursting with boundless curiosity. There’s a familiarity between them now. When he sets his hand on Lillium’s neck and squeezes, he expects the small moan. And when Lillium bites on his lower lip just as he thrusts into him, he knows he can groan freely, feels his knees getting weak and doesn’t fear.

 

Because Lillium catches him. He holds him up and murmurs, “You don’t want to slip, sweetheart.” at the same time as he touches all over, still desperate for contact. He’s everywhere at once, filling Iris’s mind with racing thoughts and overpowering his senses in a blissful state of disconnection. Lillium. Lillium. Lillium.

 

“Lillium,” Iris breathes. He’s grasping at skin, hips hitching forward. “Lillium, please -”

 

“What, Iris?” Lillium whispers, pausing his kisses. His hands fall to move his chin so they’re eye to eye. “Something wrong?”

 

“Can I blow you?” Iris closes his eyes. Water splashes onto his them, covering him. It feels embarrassing to ask. A blowjob is something he’d usually do without prompting, were he with any of his previous boyfriends. He’d go down on his knees and grin at their surprise, suck them into oblivion. But Lillium isn’t like that.

 

Lillium mumbles questions into his skin, checks every time. He makes sure without  fail that Iris is enjoying himself, that there’s nothing they do that hurts. And well. Iris likes it. It changes how they work, and it means there are a few awkward conversations sometimes, but he never feels scared during sex. Never panics. Never screams.

 

Lillium takes a sharp breath. “ _ Yes _ .”

 

Slowly, Iris sinks to his knees. He clings to Lillium’s hips to avoid slipping, blinks the water out of his eyes. His boyfriend shifts a little, so his back is facing the wall. 

 

“I’m- I’m being practical,” Lillium croaks out.

 

“I think you just know you won’t be able to hold yourself up,” Iris tells him.

 

He’s totally right.

 

Lillium’s dick is bigger than his own, Iris can’t help but notice. It’s not the biggest he’s ever seen, but it remains slightly intimidating to put the whole thing in his mouth. Well, fuck it. He won’t. Lillium wouldn’t want him throwing up in the shower. 

 

God, but he wants to lick it.

 

So he does, tongues at the tip gently, and Lillium’s whole body  _ shakes _ . Iris pulls away just a bit, still gripping Lillium’s hip. He smirks. “You doing alright?”

 

“ _ Iris _ ,” Lillium whimpers. “Please don’t stop.” He rasps, a pained sound struggling to come through his throat. “C-can I hold onto your hair?”

 

It sounds like a plea. Like Lillium, who has barely been touched, can’t keep it together. The feeling makes Iris’s blood heat up, his breath shorten.

 

“Go for it,” Iris murmurs. “Just don’t pull too hard, ‘kay?”

 

“You can punch me in the leg if I do,” Lillium croaks out. “Just -  _ ah _ .”

 

Iris gives a long lick, going all over Lillium’s cock. He holds him steady, just so he won’t slip and brain himself. Thankfully, if something  _ does _ happen, it’ll be with Iris bitting off Lillium’s dick. His own is safe. 

 

Carefully, he takes the tip into his mouth, sucks without being forceful. Lillium bucks forward a little, but controls himself. His hands bury themselves in Iris’s hair, just holding on for dear life. The skin on his scalp tingles from the feeling. 

 

Having a dick in his mouth isn’t something new. But knowing that Lillium trusts him, holding Lillium up himself, talking and grinning in the middle of sex? That’s revolutionary.

 

Iris takes a little more of Lillium into his mouth, stopping when he feels himself start to gag. Lillium is trembling without stop now, legs shaking so bad that Iris has a hard time keeping him still. There’s water falling in Iris’s eyes, and it’s hard to keep track of anything.

 

Be he sucks, and licks. Tongues Lillium’s balls in order to make him let out a small, cut-off scream. Kisses his pubic bone. 

 

“Iris,” Lillium whimpers. “Iris, fuck. You’re gorgeous.”

 

Iris is glad they’re in shower. It’d be hard to hide the tears, otherwise. It’d be hard not to let himself sob.

 

Because...because he’s pretty sure this is as close to love as he’s ever gonna get. Because Lillium is being thrown near the edge, dangling over a cliff, and still can’t take his eyes off him. Because there’s pressure building up in his abdomen, keying him up, and he knows Lillium will take care of it without complaints, will hold him if he asks him to.

 

Iris takes Lillium into his mouth once again, makes sure to tongue the tip as much as possible. He knows what Lillium likes. For a few minutes, they stay there; warm water washing over them, keeping them secure in their little bubble. Lillium clutching at Iris’s hair and murmuring, “You’re too far away,” even as they’re linked together. Iris tasting Lillium in his mouth and getting off on how much it riles up his boyfriend.

 

“Iris,” Lillium pants. “Iris, I’m gonna -”

 

Iris pulls away seconds before Lillium comes, getting a bit of it on his cheek. He wipes at it with the water flowing from the showerhead. Shaking still, Lillium gestures at him to come up, and just - he hugs him, still going through the aftershocks of his orgasm, whining his name, “Iris, Iris, Iris,  _ Iris.” _

 

“ _ I love you _ ,” Iris mouths against the skin of Lillium’s shoulder, silently clinging to him and kissing his cheeks. “ _ Lillium _ .”

 

“It-it’s your turn, now,” Lillium rasps. He is  _ such _ a wreck after coming, and god, Iris shouldn’t find that as sexy as he does. “D-do you want me to do the same thing?”

 

“I think we’d both fall over,” Iris whispers in his ear. “Let’s just stay on the floor, okay?”

 

They go down gently, supporting each other and trying not to slip. The water’s started to get a bit colder, but right now Iris’s brain isn’t thinking about  _ that _ . Lillium rests his back on the wall, and Iris scoots so he’s in between his legs, his own back pressed against Lillium’s chest. Lillium kisses the underside of his ear, the spot that causes him to shudder.

 

His hands wander down Iris’s chest. They pinch Iris’s nipples softly, and he bites his lower lip to keep from screaming. The neighbours wouldn’t appreciate it. Then, Lillium’s hands play with his stomach, drawing shapes with his fingertips, teasing him mercilessly.

 

“ _ Come on _ ,” Iris begs, way past caring about his own dignity. He thrusts up, seeking friction any way he can find it. He’s panting, desperate.

 

“You just had to ask for a  _ rubby rubby. _ ” Lillium’s voice so close to his skin makes him shiver. Warm hands wrap around him, squeezing, and pinch the tip. Iris  _ moans _ , unabashedly, shutting his eyes and resting his head on Lillium’s shoulder. Fuck. Fuck, it feels so  _ good _ .

 

(He’ll punch Lillium for that ‘rubby rubby’ bullshit afterwards, though.  _ Honestly _ )

 

Lillium’s strokes are smooth, gentle, but they get rougher as Iris gets closer and closer, so much that he ends up burying his head in Lillium’s shoulder, hips arching with Lillium’s movements. His whole body feels coiled tight, heat spread throughout and concentrated in his groin, and he’s clumsily working to release.

“Lillium, Lillium.” Iris is pretty sure he’s dying. “Lillium, Lillium,  _ faster _ .”

 

Lillium obeys.

 

Iris falls apart.

 

(But it’s alright. Lillium is there to catch him).

 

Water drips down on them, small drops that shatter into pieces as soon as they make contact.

 

…

 

They take another shower, after that. A proper one, in which Lillium shampoos Iris’s hair while blowing bubbles, and Iris makes sure to soap up Lillium’s back. The guy can wear perfume all he wants, he sweats a lot.

 

Both of them wash the other, hold on to each other so as to not fall down. Lillium is still kind of out of it, but he’s very efficient when he’s sinking his fingers in Iris’s hair. He keeps mumbling about how pretty and soft it is. Iris can’t help but laugh, tracing Lillium’s lips with his thumb. He kisses his boyfriend’s cheek, giggles as it makes him hum comfortably.

 

Drying off consists in basically Iris slapping Lillium’s butt with a towel while he grumbles and asks for Iris to carry him to bed.

 

“ _ I _ carry you into the shower.” Lillium points out. “This is an unbalanced relationship.”

 

“You carry me because I weight like, a third of what you do.” Iris isn’t taking any shit. “Move your ass and let’s get into bed, before I leave you here.”

 

“Noooo!”

 

The bed is cold, but the two of them are warm from the water, so they crawl under the covers as quickly as they can. Lillium wastes no time after that before he throws his arms around Iris, spooning him from behind, and sniffing his neck fondly. He’s probably already fallen asleep.

 

Honestly. 

 

Iris smiles, now that Lillium can’t see it. He curls tighter into himself, presses his body against Lillium’s. The safe house isn’t his home, isn’t anything he can call his own.

 

“Good night, love.” Iris lets himself say it, just a whisper. He holds Lillium’s hand in his own, squeezes. 

 

And, just before he fades out of consciousness: “Goodnight.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated !  
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://i-read-good-books.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gomadelpelorota)


End file.
